1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a Laser Projection Display (LPD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of electronic devices are available on the market today. Many of these devices interface with consumers visually. That is, many consumer electronic devices, such as desktop computers laptop, computers, notebooks, televisions, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), radios, MP3 players, automobile dashboards, cellular telephones, watches, audio equipment, etc. present information to a consumer via a display screen. These display screens may take a wide variety of forms, including Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), plasma displays, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), projectors, and the like.
Generally, these displays have a uniform continuous shape, usually rectangular, and heretofore their shape has not been readily adjustable or adaptable. Rather, the consumer products have been configured to adapt to the uniform shape of the display screen. That is, a consumer electronic device is commonly designed to have a housing with a relatively large, flat area that receives a conventionally shaped display device. Little or no consideration has been given to the idea of conforming the display screen to a functional or aesthetic shape dictated by the function or use of the product.
Moreover, not only do display screens typically have a uniform, generally flat configuration, deviations from this configuration are problematic. Projecting an image onto a non-uniform display screen will normally result in undesirable distortion of the image. For example, projecting an image onto a display screen that has irregular or non-flat areas will result in the projected image being distorted in the region of the irregularity or non-flat area.
Additionally, in consumer devices where two or more display screens may be useful, it is typical to provide two separate, but functionally identical, display screens. Providing two functionally identical display screens, of course, is prohibitively expensive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.